Morning Glory (Project Horizons)
|headerfontcolor = #9A2EFE |headercolor = Grey |headerfontglow = Grey |sex = Female |race = Pegasus |faction = Enclave (Former) Dashites Energy Weapons expert |family = Father - Sky Striker Mother - Dawn Sister - Dusk Two other younger sisters. |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Violet Magenta (Killing Joke) |mane = Bright Violet (Former) Rainbow (Killing Joke) |coat = Grey (Former) Cyan (Killing Joke) |cutie mark = Morning Sunrise (Former) Dashite Brand (Former) Cloud and Rainbow Lighting Bolt (same as Rainbow Dash) (Killing Joke)}} Morning Glory is a Pegasus mare and one of the main characters in Project Horizons. History Background Morning Glory is a pegasus mare from Thunderhead, a Pegasus Enclave city built around the top of Shadowbolt Tower. She is a proud member of the Enclave, and a member of the Volunteer Corp, a group of pegasus dedicated to helping the ponies in the Wasteland. Present Day Morning Glory met Blackjack as she was wondering the wastes and became friends with her as they shared the same mutual goals of helping the ponies of the wasteland. The two, along with P-21, head to the Brimstone Falls mine and work with the zebra Lancer to kill Gorgon and rescue the hostages, Glory helping to nurse Blackjack back to full health. When the trio were separated near Chapel, Glory was found by Operative Lighthooves and began working with him. Blackjack helps Lighthooves and his group with some reconnaissance work and learns that he plans to brand Glory as a Dashite. Blackjack tries to rescue her, but is too late, Lighthooves sends a Enclave Vertibuck to kill the two, but Blackjack uses Trottenheimer's Folly to destroy the Vertibuck. After being branded as a Dashite by Operative Lighthooves, Glory insisted that her name be changed to "Fallen Glory." She follows Blackjack and accompanies her to Flank to look for P-21. When she attended the Grand Galloping Gala she wore the original dress worn by Rainbow Dash at her first Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Relationships Sky Striker - He is a politician in the Enclave and Glory's father. Helping to encourage programs like the Volunteer crops and promote positive change in the Enclave. Dawn - Her mother was a wasteland-born pegasus who was once a member of the original group of adventurers that tried to "clean-up" Hoofington. She married Sky Striker and had five children, Morning Glory, Dusk, another sister named Moonshadow, and twins named Lucent and Lambent. After leaving Thunderhead, she was branded a Dashite. Dusk - Glory's sister Dusk is an Enclave officer. She tried to kill Glory after she thought she had become a Dashite and was nearly killed by Blackjack. She is spared and allowed to live at Glory's insistence and returns later, forcefully by Blackjack to encourage her to go on living. Blackjack -''' Glory is currently in a troubled romantic relationship with Blackjack. After Blackjacks attempted suicide, Glory said it would take time to forgive her, but after saving each other in the Filly Flashers building, Glory resumed her intimate relationship with the other mare. '''Scotch Tape - She seems to care about Scotch Tape as well and is deeply upset with P-21 for taking the Med-X she had set aside for the operation that Scotch Tape needed, after her lungs where filled with Chlorine gas. Traits Appearance Lithe in build, Glory is a grey coated, violet maned pegasus sporting an Enclave Volunteer Corps outfit. However, after an encounter with Killing Joke, Morning Glory looks exactly like Rainbow Dash, and she has the same Cutie Mark as the Ministry Mare. In addition, she has regained her missing wing. As of recent chapters, an encounter with the Killing Joke has made her look, exactly like Rainbow Dash. It is deduced that she might be hunted down mistakenly by the Enclave due to her appearance. However, this appearance has given her a set of functional wings. Personality Glory is idealistic and naive. She sincerely believes in the the Enclave and the Volunteer Corp, despite seeing the corruption within the ranks of the Enclave. Her experiences in the wasteland have dimmed her enthusiasm, but she still believes in her mission. Glory does have a bit of an adventurous side (particularly in the bedroom). She is also not ashamed to guilt others into giving her things, like Leo Zodiac's AER14 Laser Rifle and Deus's Chassis from Caprice. Skills Glory is a skilled surgeon and doctor. She is well versed in the various drugs and stimulants used in the Wasteland, as well as thier side-effects. She is also proficient in the use of magical energy weapons, and is able to do repairs and modifications easily. She also shows good mediating skills as seen in her attempts to loosen the tensions between her friends. Equipment Morning Glory wields a unique, prototype Laser Rifle, the AER-14 Prototype that was made in limited quantities, intended to replace the Novasurge rifles that were more commonly used during the war. Notes & Trivia *After exposure to Taint and Enervation in the Hoofington Tunnel, Glory lost one of her wings, leaving her unable to fly. *Glory guilted Leo Zodiac into letting her keep his energy rifle. * Glory claims she got her Cutie Mark by visualising equine anatomy as an expanding sunrise for her medical exams. * While attracted to mares, she was unwilling to pursue relationships for fear of ending up like her sister. *Due to her Killing Joke encounter, she has regained her lost wing, along with the exact looks of Rainbow Dash. *Her Killing Joke form is immune to conventional hair dye, and shaving is no good as it grows back quickly. *She had a dream of being in Cloudsdale after her Poison Joke encounter, making her fearful that she had inherited Rainbow Dash's memories as well. *Her Cutie Mark has been changed three times. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite Category:Project Horizons